Wine
by YuvalMonster
Summary: Emma makes Regina go crazy over wine stains.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ ** _My first try. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

"I can sit with you guys but I'd have to go early. Okay?" Henry told his moms as they were sitting for dinner. His grandfather is supposed to be picking him up in a few minutes.

"Helooooo? Earth to moms!"

"Oh, what? Yes yes of course," Regina said as she was sitting down. Emma has been playing with her glass of wine for the last couple of moments and it's driving Regina insane.

They sit just the three of them as the other members of the family have planned some other things for the weekend. Henry mentions some things at school, his moms listen but as they do so, it kinda seems like he's talking to himself.

Regina stares at that glass of wine. Emma usually never drinks wine, but she does this evening. She can't help but wonder if the other mother does that just to mess with her.

Emma takes a sip of that wine as she sends a look directly into Regina's dark eyes from behind the glass. A small drop of the red liquid is falling down the rim, it slowly reaches the bowl and keeps going down until it hits the white fabric of the tablecloth and immediately catches Regina's attention as it spreads and creates a red stain. Emma appeared amused, a bit smug even, when she noticed Regina's eyes are fixated on that drop of wine. She sipped more of that drink and managed to get the drops to create a dark red circle on the cloth in the shape of the glass foot.

Regina glared at Emma, who seemed even more satisfied with herself. Her lips parted as she looked at the blonde. The latter was slowly twisting the glass of wine using her mid-finger and her thumb only, the rest of her fingers up in the air, like the princess she never were.

Henry checks his phone and tells his mothers he has to take off now. He kisses both of them on the forehead and leaves without waiting for their goodbyes.

Emma and Regina's eyes meet from a distance. Suddenly Emma's bare foot touches Regina's skin beneath the table. She took off her shoes and socks, apparently, while they were sitting at the table. The brunette's skin is soft and inviting. Emma's left palm is rested on the table far from Regina, unlike the other palm that just left the glass to rest closer to her.

"Since when do you drink wine anyway? You just stained my whitest tablecloth. "

Regina's low voice caused a shiver down Emma's spine. She was pleased to hear her lower tone. She felt hotter between her legs under her skinny jeans. "I know," she replied with a smug voice and a teasing smile, again.

"Swan," Regina lowered her tone even more and stole her legs away from Emma's touch. "Why would you want to stain my whitest tablecloth? And with red wine nonetheless."

"I guess I've… wanted to see your reaction." The woman answered back in a lower tone herself, yet managed to sound childish given the nature of her character.

"That was a… rather honest answer, my dear."

"I know. I am very honest, Regina. In fact, I'd like to let you know that I would like to fuck you right here on this table at this very moment. If you're interested that is."

The blatant honesty stroke Regina unprepared. She could feel the fluid gathering in her center, and the hotness building in her stomach at the sound of those words. She kept her face put, and with a smug voice tried to keep some of her dignity as she cruelly made the blonde wait for her until she completed one simple task. "Well, dear. Wait here just a moment."

She rose up from her chair as Emma gazed at her body. It was covered with the black fabric of her skirt and a scarlet-red satin blouse. "I just have to put this tray in the kitchen," Regina said, as she pointed at a whole lasagna. As she stepped away, Emma explored all of Regina's angles and curves with a burning fire in her eyes. Her lips were completely parted in awe by the time she got to look at the woman's feet in her high heels.

A moment passed and Regina came back with her hands empty and ready to make Emma's wishes come true. She took a step closer to the table and pulled the tablecloth quickly to her side. The leftovers of that same red wine spilled all over the cloth and stained it all with more than one shade of red. Emma could feel her body becoming a mess thanks to that sight.

Regina's top button opened by itself after she pulled the cloth so quickly, and revealed a bright red bra made of lace. Her breasts seemed fine, Emma thought to herself as she was standing up and walking closer to Regina. "I'd never think of you as a red kind of woman, Regina Mills."

"To be sincere, dear, I bought this pair for you. I know you like brighter colors better on me."

Then Emma came even closer to the other woman, she could feel Regina's breath against her skin. She reached first for her blouse and popped open another button, and then another, and then the last one, until Regina's entire upper body was exposed, besides her breasts that were still half hidden under the semi-transparent textile.

Emma grabbed Regina by her waist and placed her on the edge of that table, as she was taking down her scarlet satin. She went down on one knee as she started kissing the woman on her shoulders, chest and abdomen, and finally even on the ankle that she was previously caressing. She took down Regina's heels slowly one by one as she heard Regina starting to get louder and louder with her moans, and her breathing thickens.

She arrowed an eye to Regina's center from beneath her skirt, and although it was a bit hard, she could see the wetness gathering on Regina's panties. "Damn it, woman, you're completely wet already."

Regina disregarded Emma's words in an almost silent sneer that did not go unnoticed. "Really, Regina, do you really think you can laugh at me while I'm about to be doing unholy things to you?"

"Well… yes, my dear Emma Swan. I just did that, didn't I?"

"Oh no, you do not want to mess with me lady," Emma said as she got back on her feet. She took off her leather jacket and rolled up her sleeves. "I will torture you. You have my word."

"Please, you wouldn't last for more than one minute yourself," Regina teased the woman in front of her as she reached the back of her neck and made their lips meet in a desired kiss. "I, on the other hand, can promise you, you are about to be begging for more once I am done you," Regina whispers into Emma's lips and pushes her away with her index finger against her shoulder alone.

Regina got off the table and pulled up Emma's sweater, "I love it when you wear a dark bra, my dear," she grinned at the sight but immediately had to keep going. She pushed Emma using her own body. She was slowly and carefully making Emma forget her earlier promise. She kissed away her wish to dominate, and managed to get to the living room where the two of them could settle on the big beige carpet on the floor. She released Emma from her tight jeans, but they were only put to rest above her feet.

Emma adjusted herself on top of Regina, who was still kissing her all over her body, and massaging her breasts through her bra. Emma took down the jeans herself and wanted to reach for Regina's skirt button, but was denied; "nah-uh, I've told you. I go now."

"How the hell do you do this woman?" Emma whispered between the kisses, "I'm so horny right now."

"I know you are," Regina replied as she reached Emma's back and popped open her bra in order to reveal her breasts. "I have to credit you for one thing though-"

"Only one?"

"Huh. Somehow your tits seem to get finer every time I look at them."

"Yeah, I'm kinda proud of my girls, but yours aren't bad too, Gina."

"Speaking of those… would you be a dear and open mine as well?" Regina pointed at her chest while biting her bottom lip and exhaling heavily. "The hooks are in front," she said with her eyes closed, knowingly trying to drive the woman to madness.

After the two of them got rid of the bras, Regina gently but passionately pulled Emma closer to her own body. She rubbed the woman's nipples against her own in a slow and determined motion. She could hear Emma's moans and felt the air leaving her mouth becoming warmer and warmer.

She slid a little down and flipped Emma on her back against the carpet, accidently a bit too hard in a way which caused her to hit her head against the floor. "Ouch!" Emma yelled, "Are you trying to murder me woman? I already am nearly dying by your touch, no need to slam my head against the floor."

"Sorry dear," Regina said while caressing Emma's left cheek. "I meant no harm," she admitted as she pressed her lips against Emma's forehead. With that she went down to peck her neck and shoulders and chest, and stopped at her nipple for a short moment to lick it. She sucked just on top of it, leaving Emma dying for more, but kept going south to her stomach and finally to the area close to her last piece of cloth. Regina opened her mouth and while grabbing one tit with her right hand, she began drawing down Emma's panties with her teeth.

Emma had to lift her butt for a moment to help Regina drag the cloth down. The fabric was already completely soaked, and with Regina somehow managing to take down her panties and cupping her breast at the same time, she got even wetter in a matter of seconds.

"My, my… dear. You're all over the place." Regina said after taking a look at Emma's center.

She reached the two buttons of her pencil skirt and opened them as she rose up to her knees with Emma watching her every move. She rolled the fabric down her thighs slowly to provoke the blonde. Always trying to be wearing one layer more than the woman beneath her.

Regina parted the woman's thighs and crawled closer between them. She had both of her hands on Emma's skin and held her so hard she almost managed to scratch her with her painted nails. She trailed with her hands to Emma's upper body as the latter moaned so loud, that the neighbors could almost hear her. Every light stroke drove Emma insane. Finally, Regina put her hands to rest around Emma's breasts, cupping them gently, and rubbing her palms against Emma's nipples slowly but surely.

Regina came closer to Emma's center, her knees rubbed very gently and almost casually against her sex. She kept playing with the hard pink circles on Emma's chest until she felt Emma's hot flushes increase against her knee, and see her ribcage move rapidly as it gets hard for her to breathe evenly.

"Regina, can you…"

"What is it dear?" Regina waited for the woman to compose a full sentence. She wanted to hear her beg.

"I need…" the woman released the air she held in her lungs, "I need you to stop teasing me now."

The woman on top rubbed her knee against Emma's wet sex once again, "I need you to say the magic word first, Emma."

The woman in question rolled her eyes, "Jeez. I can't believe it has come to this." She spread her arms to her sides and exhaled heavily once more. "Regina, would you please make me come on this very floor? Please? I am begging you. I need this right now."

"Uh, was is that hard though?"

"The things I'd do to you after that. You have no idea."

"Stop talking," Regina bosses her around. She came closer with her head to Emma's chest to sneak a little kiss before putting her lips on top of her left nipple and sucking so very hard that it caused Emma to scream and jump the second she did so. Regina's fingers went to visit Emma's lower body.

Regina took a step back with her legs and spread them in a way that made Emma spread her own even wider. She cupped Emma's sex with her right palm and rubbed the soaked part while finishing with Emma's nipple. With her left palm she grabbed her thigh and placed her leg to rest on her shoulder.

She took her fingers and put some of Emma's taste in her mouth, "mhmm. Emma," Regina said with a low voice, "your taste is so good. I can't wait to put my mouth entirely in you."

"I know! I can't wait either," said the woman on her back.

"Well," Regina rubbed against Emma's clit with two of her fingers in a circular motion. She went even more south with her whole body, as her lips kissed Emma's bare skin. She licked Emma's inner thigh just a moment before reaching her pussy with her tongue.

Regina found Emma's clitoris with her mouth, and as she reveled in between her layers she could hear Emma trying to control the voices that come out of her mouth unsuccessfully.

The woman sucked the clit so hard, and enjoyed the flushes that came out of Emma's vagina. She parted her lips and let her tongue tease the woman just a little bit more before taking two of her fingers and putting them inside of the woman that's been waiting for the last half an hour for a proper entry.

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed as her eyes shut in pleasure and her whole body moved in excitement. Regina pushed and pulled her fingers so easily inside of Emma for a good minute until she decided she'd get another finger in.

Regina started getting to a more rapid pace inside of Emma, using her whole body weight to help her rock her fingers inside the woman and get her to finish.

"Gina, I… think…" Emma could barely articulate a fair sentence. "Just a little more!"

Regina kept going inside of Emma until a final hot flash came out of her pussy. Regina pulled out her three fingers as Emma watched her parting her lips and tasting her with satisfaction. The grateful woman could barely breathe, she tried to adjust her breaths as she felt the tips of her lips going up in a wild smirk given the sight of Regina Mills finding pleasure in her taste.

"I cannot believe you actually made me beg," said Emma as she realized what had just happened. "God."

"It wasn't that hard either." Regina declared oh-so-casually to Emma's defeated yet content look. "I do expect you to return the favor to me too, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know." Emma said as she teleported the both of them to Regina's master bedroom with herself on top of Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just picking up from where we left.**_

* * *

"The bedroom of all places? A bit boring don't you suppose dear?"

"What is it with you and your high language? Speak like a normal person for once in a while… And no," Emma stopped Regina from commenting. "The last thing you're going to be is bored. I promise you."

Emma put on a sneaky smile as she caught Regina just glaring at her boobs. "They are fine, aren't they?" Emma looked down at herself. "At least there's something to like in my body."

"Woman," Regina immediately grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her a little closer. "You are more than just a pair of amazing tits. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Inside and out. And trust me when I say this, because I don't tell that to every other girl." Regina honestly told her beloved as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Okay, now that I have figured the perfect way for you to not get bored with me, I need to leave for a short moment. Promise me you are not going to move away from this bed."

Regina approved of Emma's request and after a few minutes witnessed her girlfriend entering the room with a naughty expression.

"Well, what do you think?" Emma asked, as she stood in front of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of tight short jeans that were held with suspenders, that covered nothing but half of her nipple. She gathered her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Honestly, I feel like you're wearing too much."

"Oh, come on. You know you like it. I'm channeling my inner sexy butch. And besides, you're the one who's still wearing her lingerie."

"You're going to have to take it off of me." Regina announced.

It took Emma a second to do so with her magic, which made Regina upset. "Oh come on, you're cheating! I literally pried off yours with my teeth!"

"Nah-Ah Regina. No clothes on this bed!" Emma insisted as she lowered her suspenders to reveal the wholeness of her perfect breasts to Regina.

She pulled Regina by her ankles closer to the edge of the bed. She split open her thighs and took a good look at her moist vagina. "Gina, I suspect I need to make you a bit wetter. It's unacceptable."

"I suspect you are correct, Emma."

Emma started to play with herself a little, and had Regina watch her while she touched her own boobs and moaned as hard as she could at the very moment. Emma went lower with her left palm until she reached her own sex, which was hidden beneath the jeans. She began rubbing the spot just as Regina did earlier, only now it was mostly for Regina's pleasure, who is known to be very aroused as she sees Emma "taking care" of herself.

"Regina," Emma said in between her heavy breaths, "Do you remember how you touched me? Gina… you… took your hands," Emma says and she grabs Regina's palm and puts in on her own breast, "and you… rubbed them over my tits, and…" she struggles with breathing, "you made me moan so loud," she started screaming, "Regina?! Do you know how good did it made me feel? Oh! I… have never felt so good," Emma said as she tilt her head backwards and exposed her bare neck.

Regina's eyes widened at the sight of Emma's delight, like she wanted to prey her down once again. It made her so wet and soaked Emma could tell just by the light tremble of Regina's palm against her skin.

Emma pulled her hand out of the wet jeans, "do you want to taste me again Regina?" She asked in a cheeky tone even though she knew what the answer was. She let Regina take her fingers and put them inside her mouth with pride. Regina moaned as she put another round of Emma's wetness in her mouth. Then Emma continued with her words, "Gina, would you take off my jeans for me?" She asked of her, and of course the brunette took the offer.

"You are so beautiful, Emma. Have I told you that?" Regina mentioned again. She didn't wait for her answer though. She reaches over to her own pussy with the intention of rubbing herself while looking at Emma's full glory once again, but the latter stopped her before she could entirely reach it.

"Nope, Gina. You let me do the work now," Emma told her as she got down to her knees near the edge of the bed. She made Regina lay down so she could get a better look at her pussy. It was absolutely amazing. The best vagina Emma Swan has ever seen, and she had to taste it at least once before entering it.

Emma placed Regina's legs on herself, making her wrap them around her nape. She first teased Regina's center with a tongue, and when even the slightest movement made her jump, she decided to take it a little slower.

She opened her lips and trailed with her tongue from the bottom up, ending it with a whole, incredibly slow suck on Regina's clitoris. Emma really wanted to make the woman happy. It took about three full circles with her tongue to make Regina cry for more. She desired more, and she was going to get it.

Regina grabbed Emma's hair with her palm and pushed the back of Emma's head into her pussy. She made Emma go faster as her moans became louder and louder. But suddenly Emma pushed Regina's legs away from her, let go of her clit and darted a look to Regina's face. She left her speechless, why leave her now?

"Regina," Emma ordered in a firm voice, "I hate keeping you here like this, but I have to fetch one last thing before I come back. Don't leave!"

Regina really is left speechless. She sits on the edge of her California-King sized bed, exposed skin, two legs wide open and a soaked vagina. Emma better come back quickly.

"Well, it took me a bit to put it on, babe, because I usually just magic this thing down there, but I'm all set now," said Emma as she returned to the room wearing a strap-on. "Channeling my inner butch 100% today, remember?"

Regina replied, still heavily breathing, simply with an "I… do…" She secretly loved seeing Emma with a strap-on more than anything.

Emma simply put the dick inside of Regina and slowly sat on her. She wrapped her legs around her torso and started to push her a bit up the bed. Finally Regina pulled herself up and settled with her back against the new soft sheets.

Emma began kissing Regina's body as the woman moaned at every move. She placed a peck on her neck and her cheeks and then her chest and breasts. Emma took Regina's palms in her own, and as they were holding hands she rose up and then went back down, until she started gaining a steady firm pace inside of Regina. She rode her decisively with full force. She could hear Regina's moans turn into loud screams and sensed her breathes becoming uneven.

Emma let go of Regina's palms in order to cup the two of her breasts and gently rub around her nipples. She licked two of her fingers to help the place become more sensible. Emma wanted to make Regina as much as aroused as a woman can be. She rubbed her nipples using a circular motion, slowly and then more rapidly while riding her fiercely.

Regina's low voice became a loud moan and then a keen shout. She made Emma proud of herself. Regina pulled her butt up to the air to change their position on bed. Emma set herself between Regina's thighs. Regina let Emma get inside of her until she touched the very spot that made her come every time. She adjusted the thing inside of her in the way that made her feel so good. "Emma, I need just a little more," she guided her, Regina grasped the sheets with her fingers so hard, and spread her legs even more, to let Emma really get inside of her, "Argh!" She kept shouting while trying to speak a full sentence unsuccessfully.

"I'm Coming," she finally managed to finish her thought, as she did come while Emma was still inside. Her pussy was filled with wetness that was released once the strap-on was gone. Emma took a final look at the woman beneath her, and took pride with her content facial expression.

"Next time I won't be waiting so long to actually fuck you. Damn you somehow manage to kill me even when I'm the one riding you."

"Thanks. I know. And again, I love you," Regina admitted with a raspy voice, "but you're being cheesy."

"Sorry for being cheesy. I love you too."

"I love it when you fuck me."

"I love it when you fuck me, too." Emma added. "Even though you manage to make me a complete mess… Wanna go again?"

"Dear Lord. I wish I could resist your unholy doings, Emma." 

* * *

**_Please take your time to comment if you liked it! :)_**


End file.
